Create Effigy
You create an effigy of a creature that is linked to the creature's physical body. The effigy has hit points equaling 20 + your spellcasting modifier. Any time the effigy takes damage while within 1 mile of the target creature and on the same plane, the creature must make a Constitution saving throw or take damage of the same amount and type as was dealt to the effigy. On a successful saving throw, the target creature takes half damage. In addition, you or another creature can use an action to damage the effigy in one of the following specific ways: Blind. You stab the effigy in the eyes, if it has any. The effigy takes 1 damage (not taken by the target creature), and the target creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or else be blinded until the start of your next turn. Deafen. You stab the effigy in the ears, if it has any. The effigy takes 1 damage (not taken by the target creature), and the target creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or else be deafened until the start of your next turn. Cripple. You stab the effigy in one of its limbs, if it has any. The effigy takes 1 damage (not taken by the target creature), and the target creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or else have disadvantage on all attack rolls using that limb, as well as have its movement speed halved if the limb was used for mobility, until the start of your next turn. Destroy. You physically break or destroy the effigy. The target creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or else take necrotic damage equal to the effigy's remaining hit points. On a successful saving throw, the target creature takes half damage. The effigy's hit points then reach 0, and the effect of this spell ends. Whenever the target creature is forced to make a saving throw to resist the effects of this spell, it momentarily senses the rough distance and direction to the effigy. If the target is further than 1 mile from the effigy or on another plane of existence from it, they are immune to the effects of this spell, but the link still remains. If the target ever comes within 1 mile of the effigy or returns to the same plane of existence as it, they can once again be subject to the effects of this spell. The effect ends if the effigy's hit points reach zero, the destroy action is taken, or if the target creature dies. Remove Curse or another similar effect of 3nd level or higher cast on either the effigy or the target will also sever the link between the two. If you cast this spell and attempt to create an effigy of a creature while another effigy of that creature created by you still has hit points, the spell fails. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell with a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the effigy gains an additional 10 hit points per spell slot level above 3rd.